


Clark's Capture

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-29
Updated: 2002-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't say without spoiling it. But it is, and isn't what you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark's Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the list member who coined 'eyefucks' 

## Clark's Capture

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Author's 

When Clark wakes up, the first thing he realizes is that the room is spinning. No, not spinning, really, but it feels like it and it takes him a second to shake the drugs off. When he reaches out to brush the hair out of his face the sounds of chains accompanies the movement and Clark realizes he can feel a manacle around his wrist. Around both his wrists and all Clark can think is that somehow the government found out about him. 

Until the door in the wall opens and Lex steps in. 

"Lex..." Clark says and in seconds he knows what happened. Remembers Lex offering him a bottle of Ty Nant, the seal already cracked. Clark had only assumed it meant Lex had unscrewed it for him already. Now that he's chained up and in a cell he knows better 

"Are you feeling better?" Lex asks, totally sincere. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Clark asks in a frightened whisper. If Lex knew how to drug him, he was sure Lex could find a way to cut him open. Suddenly all those pre-alien years spent watching the X-Files is a bad thing, and images are coming to mind. Scalpels and razors and someone cutting him open to look inside. Test tubes and vials and he remembers watching an anime once, Akira, about a boy who was different and the government cut Akira into little pieces and put them on slides so that could study the little boy later. 

"Take care of you, of course." Lex smiled. Not cold or cruel; and suddenly Clark knew that Lex had to be a really great actor to not even show anything when he was going to kill the man who'd saved him from drowning. "I couldn't just leave you on that farm. Something could have happened." Yeah, Clark could have escaped. 

"What about Mom and Dad?" Lex shrugged at the question. 

"They're being compensated." 

Oh, god, his parents know Lex is going to cut him open and they don't have a problem with it. 

"Clark, it's going to be ok. Really, I promise." Lex said, kneeling down next to Clark and running a hand through Clark's hair. "I just wish you'd told me beforehand. Your parents told me when I made the offer and I had to set everything back a few days in order to come up with a sedative for you." He ruffled the black locks affectionately and Clark swallowed hard. "I'm sure you'll settle into your new life as my sex slave just fine." 

Clark blinked. 

And blinked again. 

"Wha..." 

"Aw, don't kid with me Clark, you've felt the heat between us for months. All the wanting, the needing, the _eyefucks_? I was in the market and you were the only thing I wanted to buy." He grinned and produced a key out of one of the pockets on his Armani suit. Lex stood, ready to unlock the chains from the walls when he looked down at Clark. "You didn't think I was going to study you, did you?" 

"Well, I am an alien." Clark answered, blushing. Lex unlocked the chains and held onto the ends, like a leash. 

"Clark, the only kind of study I want to do on you, is the kind that involves you, me, and a bed. Ok?" 

Clark grinned, adrenalin running through him at full speed. 

"Ok." 


End file.
